Fantendo Corruption
Fantendo Corruption is a crossover fighting game by Star & Co. The game was developed for the Wii U exclusively and will release in June 2013. Characters Blue Team The Blue Team has all the characters with sided with Unten after the destruction of Peaceful Plains. Red Team The Red Team has all the characters who opposed Unten's ideas and sided with Zerita. Plot Gameplay Fantendo Corruption was to take the Fantendo crossover fighting games in a new direction. The game's fighting style is a full, 3D, behind-the-back gameplay. The camera will sometimes switch from 3D to 2D, depending on where on the stage the characters are fighting. Each character has his or her own unique strategy, made up of his/her special moves and ability. The game also features items, which function similarly to items in Smash Bros. games. Some characters are able to produce their own items. Players can also throw objects (cars, trees, rocks, etc.). Just like many other fighting games, the health bar is used. However, upon the bar being fully depleted, the character gains a point and comes back to life with a full bar. In Combat Mode, the character with the least amount of points wins. Aside from timed matches, there are also matches where the characters have lives instead. If the character falls off the stage, stays in a hazard for too long, etc. the health bar will automatically go to 0. Every character has his or her own Special Move. These moves are the most powerful in their arsenal. While most moves are offensive, some are defensive and help the user greatly instead of doing damage. For example, Unten's Special Move does damage, while Swift's makes foes move slower. The player must fill up the Special Gauge to use a Special Move. This can be done simply by landing hits on opponents. The Gauge can be filled even after it's full, making the move more powerful. Stages are just as unique as the characters. If the player uses the right attack while the opponent is standing in the right spot, said opponent will blast off into a new tier of the stage, taking heavy damage as well. The rest of the battle will take place on the second tier. Every stage has two tiers. There are also items unique to some stages. These items (like crates or cars) deal more damage than regular items and sometimes explode. Enemies are fought in the Story Mode. They are significantly weaker than the playable characters and have less health. Bosses have much more power and health than enemies and, in some cases, the characters themselves. Levels in Story Mode are full 3D and never switch to 2D. Due to the size of the levels, there are arrows pointing in the direction that the player should go. Items Stages These are the battlefields where players can fight in Combat Mode. Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:That One Category With a Long and Uninteresting Name That I Do Not Wish To Remember Category:Fantendo Corruption Category:VictoryStar